1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household items, and in particular, to a trash can assembly that incorporates a number of improvements and enhancements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A major concern for both the home and the workplace is containing and holding wastes, refuse, and trash until permanent disposal. Trash cans act as containers for holding trash and other wastes that are produced in any typical home or office. Trash and garbage cans often employ lids and covers to contain the trash and its associated odor, to hide the trash from view, and to prevent the trash from contaminating areas beyond the lid.
Conventional trash cans have been improved over the years to make them more user-friendly, sanitary, and hygienic. For example, many trash cans are now provided with a foot pedal positioned adjacent the base of the trash can so that a user can step on the foot pedal to open the lid of the trash can, thereby freeing up the user's hands to deposit trash, or to change the plastic liner or bag that is used to line the trash can. Other trash cans have even provided an interior metal or plastic liner that fits inside the trash can, and which can be removed to be washed. However, these conventional trash cans still suffer from a number of drawbacks.
For example, the foot pedals on some of the conventional trash cans are noisy to use. In particular, stepping on a foot pedal of a conventional trash can often results in a loud banging noise as the lid is opened, and releasing the step on the foot pedal will also result in another loud banging noise as the lid slams shut under the force of gravity. These banging actions also result in wear and tear to the contacting parts.
Other problems are associated with the internal liner. In conventional trash cans that use an internal liner, the user typically needs to remove the internal liner from the trash can to dispose of the contents therein. To do so, the user typically lifts the internal liner from the trash can, and this may result in the user gripping portions of the surfaces of the internal liner (or a trash bag that lines the internal liner), so that the user's fingers may come into contact with dirt, germs or trash items. In many of the conventional trash cans, there are no good ways to grip and hold the internal liner without the user's fingers actually contacting the surface of the trash bag that lines the internal liner, or the surface of the internal liner itself.
Thus, there remains a need for a trash can that overcomes the drawbacks identified above.